At First Sight
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which distance doesn't mean much when you love someone.


**Written For**

 **Crystals, Gemstones, and Astrology Competition (Herkimer Diamond, expert: Write about a long distance relationship that works out)**

* * *

She is beautiful, all slender limbs and glistening blonde hair. Dennis watches, mesmerized by the young girl, a smaller version of the French champion.

Colin sees him watching and snorts. "You're setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"Why? Because she's too good for me?" Dennis asks bitterly.

His brother shakes his head. "No. She's too far away for you."

"She's right there. All I have to do is walk."

"For now. But when this is over, she will go back to France," Colin says. "And you will be left lonely."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try."

…

"I'm Dennis."

"Gabrielle," she says with a shy smile that tells him that she doesn't yet know the effect she can have on boys.

"Do you like it here?"

She shrugs. "It is very… What is the word? Quaint."

"Quaint," he agrees, though the word doesn't quite measure up to what he feels for the school. "You're very pretty."

She blushes, rose petals upon cream. "Merci."

He opens his mouth, but before he can say any more, her sister appears. "Gabrielle," she says before saying something urgently in French.

The younger girl offers Dennis another smile. "Excusez-moi," she says before running off after her sister, leaving Dennis to watch her as she goes.

"Told you so," Colin says, appearing at his brother's side.

Dennis sighs. "There's still hope," he says with a crooked grin.

…

"Excuse me."

Dennis is surprised when Fleur seeks him out. His heart seems to do somersaults in his chest when he notices the envelope in her hand.

"You are Dennis, no?"

"No. I mean, yeah. Yeah. I'm Dennis."

"Gabrielle has asked me to deliver this to you," she says, placing the envelope in his hands.

He stares at the elegant cursive writing on the envelope, thinking to himself that his name has never been more lovely. "Thank y-"

But she is already gone.

"What was that about?" Colin asks with brows raised.

Dennis grins, holding up the envelope with the pride of a father showing off his firstborn. "Hope," he says, tearing open the envelope, his eyes brightening as he reads it.

"Well?" his brother asks impatiently.

"Well, she wants to be pen pals," Dennis announces. "She says that I'm cute, too."

Colin rolls his eyes. "I might vomit."

"Shut it. Gabrielle Delacour thinks I'm cute, and you do not get to rain on my parade."

…

Dennis grins as he begins another letter.

 _Gabrielle,_

 _I'm so glad to hear that you will be coming to London this summer. We live just outside the city. Maybe I can show you around?_

 _The third task is coming up, but I'm sure you already know that. I haven't seen your sister much. She must be training pretty hard. I hope you'll be at the task. It would be great to see you again._

 _Exams are coming up. I'm not looking forward to those, especially Potions. Charms might be okay, though. I'll keep you posted!_

 _Take care!_

 _Yours,_

 _Dennis_

"Look at you," Colin teases, as Dennis seals the letter. "That's the second one this week. Things must be getting pretty serious."

Dennis feels warmth creep into his cheeks. "I wish. She's coming to London. Do you think Dad would let me go to the city by myself?"

"You'd better hope so if you've already told her you can meet her."

"Damn."

…

 _Dennis,_

 _My mother does not believe that London will be safe with what happened to that Diggory boy. My father agrees. We will be staying in France for the summer. I'm sorry._

 _Perhaps you can come visit me one day. I think I would like to see you again._

 _Yours,_

 _Gabrielle_

"Don't say you told me so," Dennis sighs.

"She has a point," Colin says grimly. "Even Dad is nervous, and he doesn't actually know what's going on."

Dennis tucks the letter into his pocket before slumping in the armchair in the living room. He had hoped to see her, to impress her with the city. Now, he doubts he'll ever see her again.

"At least you have your letters," Colin says, patting Dennis on the back.

…

With each letter, he feels more and more attached to her. He can tell that maybe, just maybe, she is beginning to fall for him as well. Gabrielle doodles little hearts on her letters, more and more as the year passes.

"Another letter?" Colin asks at breakfast.

Dennis grins, reading over it. "Look! 'Love, Gabrielle'. Love, Colin! Love!" he says excitedly.

"That's always a good sign," Colin agrees with a nod. "Have you told her how you feel?"

"Nah. What if I'm reading too much into it, and she just loves me like a friend?"

"Well, you never know until you try."

Dennis considers it, his eyes falling once again on her signature, her love. A flutter erupts in his stomach. "Yeah. You're right."

…

 _Gabrielle,_

 _I'm taking a chance here. Maybe you'll decide that this will be the last letter you want from me. If so, it will hurt, but I can live with that._

 _I fancy you. From the moment I saw you, I couldn't help it. You're beautiful. And getting to know you, I've learned that you're also smart and funny and kind._

 _I want to be your boyfriend. I'm sorry that I'm so far away, and it's probably a stupid idea. But it could work, couldn't it? I've seen films about relationships like that. Maybe we could try._

 _Yours,_

 _Dennis_

…

 _Dennis,_

 _I am not sure what films are. Fleur says that they are non-magical things. Maybe you can teach me more about them._

 _I think that I would like to try this relationship. You are a sweet boy, and your letters make me happy. I would like to continue this happiness, and I am glad that you have suggested it._

 _Love,_

 _Gabrielle_

Colin raises his brows. "Well?"

"She said yes! Colin, she said yes! She said yes!"

"I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling she said yes," his brother says dryly.

"She said yes!" Dennis shouts, earning confused looks across the Great Hall.

…

"What's this? Doesn't look like a letter," Colin notes.

"It's a wedding invitation, attached to the letter," Dennis says, grinning. "Fleur is getting married, and Gabrielle wants me to be her date to the wedding."

…

She is just as beautiful as Dennis remembers. More beautiful, really, over the years apart.

Gabrielle offers him a small smile, batting her eyelashes. "Thank you for coming," she says, taking his hand.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I've missed you."

Gabrielle leans against him, watching her sister and Bill Weasley dance as husband and wife. "It is very romantic, no? They look so happy," she says, turning to face Dennis. "She looks as happy as you make me feel."

Dennis shivers in spite of the warm summer air, all too aware of how close she is to him. He leans in, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I want to keep making you happy. And I will. I promise."

"Dance with me," she says.

He doesn't know how to dance. He's tried before, but he's far too clumsy. But that doesn't seem to matter when she asks. He allows her to lead him out and wrap her arms around him.

It's such a perfect night. He can't remember ever being happier.

"Gabrielle, I-"

But he's interrupted by a silver lynx. "The Ministry has fallen."

…

"Now is hardly the time to send a letter," Colin groans.

"Gabrielle needs to know that she may not hear from me for a while," Dennis insists. "I don't want her to think I've abandoned her."

…

The letters give him comfort. He knows that he can't risk sending them. He can't leave a trail.

But it's the only thing that brings him peace. Writing to Gabrielle, imagining that somewhere, far away from this hell, maybe she's writing to him as well.

…

He stands over his brother's body, unable to comprehend what he's seeing. Colin can't be gone. After all that they've been through together, all the running, all the fighting.

A small hand rests on his shoulder. "I am sorry about your brother," Gabrielle says quietly.

Dennis takes her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "He died like a hero," he says, and even though the thought should bring some sort of comfort to him, it doesn't.

…

 _Gabrielle,_

 _It seems silly to write you a letter now. Tomorrow night, when you read this, you will be my wife. But you once told me that my letters brought you happiness. It seemed a fitting way to begin a life with you, a life that I will dedicate to your happiness._

 _You were my first love, and you will be my last. I want only you._

 _I love you, Mrs. Creevey. Now and forever._

 _Your Husband,_

 _Dennis_


End file.
